


Your Fluff to My Angst

by alex_cyprin, corknaut



Category: Crying Suns
Genre: Angst, Crying Suns - Freeform, Ellys Idaho x Reader, Ellys Idaho/Reader - Freeform, Gen, corknaut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_cyprin/pseuds/alex_cyprin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/corknaut/pseuds/corknaut
Summary: A challenge I got from a friend, in which I read one of their stories, then created angst out of it. This is an Ellys Idaho x Reader story, from the rouge-lite video game Crying Suns.
Relationships: Ellys Idaho/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Your Fluff to My Angst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corknaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corknaut/gifts).



Ellys Idaho has always cut an intimidating figure, but the magenta that washes over the entire bridge makes every angle of his body sharper.

"Admiral."

The ship rumbles as another tanker is deployed.

"Lieutenant. I thought I assigned you to ship repairs?" His voice is strained from barking orders all day.

Your jaw tightens at the reminder.

"Officer Mehta can take care of herself. And we both know where my real position is."

This is a risk. You're both on an active battlefield, in a part of the ship that naturally drew the most enemy fire. It isn't different from your typical day anyway.

"I've already put in a request to be transferred back to-"

"We've discussed this before and I've already made myself very clear. You are not cleared for battle this time after that stunt previously-"

"But I managed to get us out of there, yeah? I managed to break down their shields and-"

Admiral Idaho continued to look forward, eyes carefully taking in the scene before him.

"And you lost your ship and your life. Not this time." You can see the faintest twitch right above his masked eye.

“I wouldn’t have made that mistake if my deployment wasn’t delayed by your apparent indecisiveness, sir.”

There are faint gasps from the rest of the crew, but you don’t care at this point.

"Lieutenant!"

You can remember when Ellys' body curling around you in the bedroom and how warm and safe it felt. 

This isn't that. 

The Imperial Admiral Ellys Idaho looms over you, the uncovered part of his face a mask of neutrality.

"I know you are perfectly competent in your position Lieutenant, but-"

You can feel your face twist as the anger becomes inflamed at that one word. The entire crew falls silent as they see the two of you.

There's always a but. 

You are important to me, but-

We need you, but-

They can't see us under any circumstance, but-

I love you, but-

Teal blurs and becomes the only thing you can see. The colors you admire during the day. That color you see discarded on the floor some nights.

"I'm going to have to consider probation for you Lieutenant."

"Fine!" You snap. You can practically see the jaws drop behind you.

"I wish that all my memories would wash away like the first time! Then I wouldn't have to deal with all of this!"

You gesture at the space between you and your commanding officer.

"Your actions have violated multiple codes. I'm afraid that-"

"You're afraid of everything! Why can't you just decide what you want, if you can even be selfish for a second!"

"That's it. We have no Neo-N, no scrap, and Kali's back at base! I don't have time your whining like you're some toddler who doesn't get what they want. Either you do your job, or get out!" Idaho roars. 

A sudden, well-placed shot suddenly rocks the bridge, people start shouting, bombarding their commanding officer with questions.

The admiral immediately faces the crew and shouting commands. 

You try to get a word in, to at least finish the conversation. 

"Ellys, I-"

He whirls around, anger written all over his face.

"I don't want to see your face on my bridge again. Get out!"

(Timeskip woohoo)

The next Ellys Idaho wakes up and is ejected out of his shell. Kaliban is already there to catch him and hand him a towel. 

"Ugh. That always feels awful." He groans.

"Admiral, I have a problem to report with the base,” Kaliban says as Ellys dries off. 

“One of the DNA cases malfunctioned, causing one of the Lieutenants to no longer function. All bodies are unsalvageable, and there are no samples left. Thankfully, we already have multiple people of her skillset ready to replace her."

Ellys stopped towel-drying his hair.

"What's their name."

Kaliban tilted their head.

"That isn't relevant information Admiral. You must get back to your next mission."

"I want their name Kaliban!"

"It seems that you already know who they are Admiral. Care to tell me why?"

Ellys stumbled back, hitting the cold glass of his tank.

"That- I wasn't-"

"Lieutenant L/N. Such a shame that their talent will no longer be available."

"I didn't mean that."

Kaliban gave the Admiral a strange look.

"Sir, you don't look well. Do you need to go to the Medical Bay?"

"I didn't mean it!" 

Ellys grabbed Kaliban.

"How can I get her back? I didn't mean it, I didn't…" Ellys paces around the cold room, the soft green lights distorting his world.

"We would like to help, but-"

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little Ellys Idaho x Reader story. Did you like it?


End file.
